


Found just the right spot

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexy Times, Sunburn, Sunscreen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin should know better than to forget sunscreen.





	Found just the right spot

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- sunscreen

Merlin should’ve known better than to body-surf with Arthur.

Sunscreen was invented for a reason. The prat was all golden. It was sickening really since Merlin turned an unhealthy shade of lobster. But he didn’t leave, instead watched Arthur laughing at the waves.

Later, finally home, Arthur scowled, ordered Merlin to lay on his bed. Before he knew it, Arthur’s hands were slick with aloe. All over Merlin’s back, too.

It felt good. Hell, it felt great.

It felt even better when Arthur’s fingers slipped into Merlin’s crack, finding the perfect spot inside.

A perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
